


Asik Teman Baru

by Koomaas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, kids!jihoon, kids!wonwoo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koomaas/pseuds/Koomaas
Summary: “Iya, iya. Kalau gitu, besok biar aku percaya, kamu duduk di kursi sampingku ya.” Tantang Wonwoo.“Oke. Liat aja kamu!”Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di pertigaan jalan, tinggal belok kiri dan jalan sedikit lagi sampai ke rumah Jihoon.Kids!WonHoon mini fic
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Asik Teman Baru

**Author's Note:**

> Kids!WonHoon  
> Yoongi di cerita ini sebagai abangnya Jihoon :D
> 
> DLDR
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Jihoon kecil tengah berjalan dengan langkah terseret pelan dan celana pendek seragam sekolah kotor menuju rumahnya, yang jarak dari sekolah kurang lebih 15 menit.

Di sampingnya ada seorang bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya, memakai kacamata berframe bulat kebesaran, dan membawa dua buah tas ransel. Satu di punggung, satu lagi di depan perut.

“Aku udah bilang, nggak usah repot-repot.” Kata Jihoon sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

“Nggak repot, kok. Lagian ini salah aku, kamu sampai jatuh di depan gerbang sekolahku. Nanti aku dimarahi karena bikin anak TK nangis.” Balas anak itu.

Jihoon melirik tas ransel di punggung si bocah berkacamata, memperhatikan nametag yang bergantung di zipper tasnya.

Jeon Wonwoo, begitu yang tertulis. Pantas familiar.

“Aku udah bilang, ya, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku ini udah kelas satu!” Marah Jihoon.

Anak itu—Wonwoo—menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Jihoon tidak percaya.

“Kamu kok tau namaku?!”

“Kan itu ada di tas kamu?”

”....o-oh....” Wonwoo cepat-cepat membetulkan kacamatanya. Ia sempat mengira anak kecil di sampingnya ini punya super power. Pinginnya 'kan, punya teman unik. Lumayan bisa dipamerin.

“Udah siniin tas aku! Aku bisa sendiri! Lagian luka di lututku nggak sakit!”

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, “Nggak. Kamu sakit. Kalau kamu bawa tas kamu, kata kak Jisoo nanti lukanya semakin parah, nanti kaki kamu diamputasi.”

Mendengar kata amputasi membuat Jihoon yang masih berusia tujuh tahun bergidik ngeri, mengingat cerita seram yang pernah dikisahkan abangnya, “E-enggak!!! Kakiku nggak kenapa-kenapa!”

“Makanya aku temenin biar kamu nggak harus diamputasi. Lagian aku kan harus tanggung jawab.”

Tanpa persetujuan Jihoon, Wonwoo menggamit tangan mungilnya dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah Jihoon (yang tadi tidak sengaja ia beberkan alamatnya pada Wonwoo saat ia terjatuh dan Wonwoo panik ingin mengantarnya pulang).

Jihoon akhirnya pasrah dan tidak menolak digandeng. Ia bohong kalau kakinya tidak sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali, tambah sakit lagi saat Wonwoo bilang kakinya akan diamputasi. Kalau kaki Jihoon harus dipotong, nanti kalau dikejar anjing peliharaan abangnya ia tidak bisa lari.

Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa percakapan oleh keduanya. Wonwoo mencoba berkonsentrasi mencari alamat rumah bocah yang digandengnya ini.

“Omong-omong, aku belum tau nama kamu.” Kata Wonwoo.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas, “Ada di tas aku juga.”

“Nggak kelihatan dong, tas kamu, kan, di perutku.”

“Yaudah iya. Namaku Lee Jihoon.”

Wonwoo mengangguk, “Oke, dik Jihoon.”

_Dik?_

_Dik katanya?_

“Wonwoo, aku udah bilang aku kelas satu dari tadi ya. Aku ini temen sekelas kamu. Tadi pas perkenalan aku udah maju.” Ujar Jihoon tidak terima.

“Aku nggak percaya. Kamu pasti anak TK seberang, kan? Kamu jadi _impostor_ di SD-ku.” Kilah Wonwoo.

“Kamu nyebelin banget kayak abangku! Yaudah kalo nggak percaya, aku nggak mau temenan sama kamu.”

“Kamu masih kecil udah pilih-pilih temen ya.”

Tidak bohong, Jihoon sebal sekali dengan anak berkacamata ini.

Jelas-jelas ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dasar. Ia masih ingat semua teman-teman sekelasnya tadi memperkenalkan diri, termasuk Wonwoo yang terlihat ogah-ogahan. Masa' Wonwoo tidak ingat?

“Begini, ya, Wonwoo—”

“Pakai 'kak', dong.”

”—aku sekelas sama kamu!!! Kamu tadi emang nggak liatin aku?!”

Wonwoo mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sialnya dia sama sekali tidak ingat karena tadi pagi lupa sarapan roti dan susu yang sudah disiapkan bunda, membuat Wonwoo sulit berkonsentrasi di kelas. Ia hanya ingat sebagian saja.

“Kamu pendek, sih. Aku nggak liat.” Ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicaranya.

Jihoon melotot, “Aku nggak pendek!!!”

“Iya, iya. Kalau gitu, besok biar aku percaya, kamu duduk di kursi sampingku ya.” Tantang Wonwoo.

“Oke. Liat aja kamu!”

Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di pertigaan jalan, tinggal belok kiri dan jalan sedikit lagi sampai ke rumah Jihoon.

“Loh, Hoonie?”

Bocah itu refleks mencari sumber suara dan mendapati sosok abangnya tengah berjalan dari seberang pertigaan sambil membawa dua buah tas belanja, sepertinya ia juga akan menuju rumah.

“Kak Yoongi!” Jihoon berlari tertatih kecil menuju sang abang, meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian.

Yoongi, abang Jihoon, menyipitkan matanya yang minimalis ketika melihat adik kecilnya sedikit—pincang?

“Kaki kamu kenapa?” Tanya Yoongi.

“Tadi jatuh di depan sekolah..” Kata Jihoon sambil tertunduk lesu, “Apa kaki Hoonie akan diamputasi?”

Yoongi yang mendengar keluhan Jihoon nyaris menjatuhkan tas belanjanya, “Enggak, Hoonie. Kakak cuma bercanda waktu itu. Sini pulang, biar diobati dulu.”

Jihoon mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

“Siniin tas aku.” Perintah Jihoon.

Wonwoo melepas tas ransel yang ia taruh di perutnya lalu hati-hati memberikannya pada Jihoon. Wonwoo tidak bohong, tas ransel yang lebih kecil dari tasnya itu berat sekali entah apa isinya.

Yoongi melirik Wonwoo, “Temanmu?”

Jihoon tidak menjawab, malahan ia memberi kode agar Wonwoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

“Ah.. bukan, kak,” kata Wonwoo sopan tapi membuat mata sipit Jihoon melotot ke arahnya, “Aku Jeon Wonwoo, nganterin Jihoon pulang karena aku yang bikin Jihoon jatuh tadi—tidak sengaja—di depan sekolahku, habis kukira dia anak TK nyasar.”

“Jihoon sudah kelas satu SD!!!” Jerit Jihoon tidak terima.

Yoongi hanya terkekeh sembari mengelus rambut Jihoon pelan, “Wah, terima kasih Wonwoo, tapi Jihoon memang sudah kelas satu SD. Terima kasih mau tanggung jawab, ya.”

Wonwoo mengangguk senang. Ia merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal dirinya sendiri masih belum mengerti apa itu tanggung jawab, tapi ia merasa sudah berbuat _'baik'_ pada Jihoon. Kata kak Jisoo dan kak Jeonghan, kalau Wonwoo baik ia akan dapat banyak pahala.

“Kalau begitu, Wonwoo mau pulang. Jihoon sama kakak Jihoon kan?” Tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengangguk, “Besok aku duduk di samping kamu biar percaya.”

“Eh, Wonwoo pulang sendiri? Memang rumahnya dekat?” Sebenarnya Yoongi enggan untuk menawarkan bantuan sekadar mengantar anak ini karena ingin cepat pulang mengerjakan proyek kuliahnya.

“Dekat, Kak. Jihoon belok, Wonwoo lurus.” Kata Wonwoo sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot.

Yoongi menghela napas lega karena tidak harus repot-repot mengantar Wonwoo.

“Baiklah.. hati-hati di jalan.” Pesan Yoongi. “Jihoon mana terima kasihnya sudah diantar?”

“Hoonie nggak minta diantar.”

“Hoonie...”

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya, “Iya, iya! Makasih Wonwoo udah bawa Jihoon ke rumah. Aku nggak akan diamputasi.”

“Iya, dadah Jihoon. Besok jangan lupa duduk di samping kursiku, ya.” Wonwoo membungkukkan badan ke Yoongi lalu melambaikan tangan ke Jihoon (dibalas Jihoon dengan lambaian kecil) dan meninggalkan kakak beradik itu di pertigaan jalan.

“Jadi, sudah dapat teman baru, nih?” Ledek Yoongi melirik adik kecilnya.

“Wonwoo bukan teman Hoonie!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Terimakasi sudah sudi baca mini fic wonhoon ini :D  
> Mini fic ini kubuat untuk sekedar lepas penat dan pelampiasan karena aku haus asupan wonhoon :"D  
> Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!
> 
> Oleh Koomas  
> [07/11/2020]


End file.
